


good morning erik

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (TV 1990)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Philippe wakes up in Erik's bed.





	good morning erik

Philippe wakes up disoriented. He does not at first recognize the room he is in—he’s been in Erik’s house many times and even in the bedroom for…various reasons…but he’s never stayed the night. It’s not that Erik usually kicks him out, but he usually feels it better not to risk it. Usually he tears himself away before Erik gets a chance to tell him to go.

He is used to lying in this bed for only brief snippets of time, listening to Erik’s panting breaths, counting how many seconds he can steal. He has never slept in it before. So it is a moment before he can process it when he wakes up this morning. The weight of the floral comforters, the half light of a lantern even though it must be morning if he’s feeling so rested, the wallpaper patterned with roses, halfway between opera-extravagant and commonplace. He stares at them for a long moment, feeling almost as if he can smell their scent.

Maybe that long moment is stolen too, as usual. Erik is not in bed. Philippe hastily stumbles out when he realizes this, and he is scrambling to pick his clothes up off the floor when the door opens and Erik comes in. He says, “Oh, I thought you would still be sleeping.”

Philippe smiles awkwardly. “Well, I…I woke up just a second ago.”

He wonders if Erik will comment on his staying the night, say something about how tired he seemed or how Erik did him a kindness letting him stay. Instead Erik smiles back. “Did you sleep well?”

“I guess I did. I tired myself out.”

Erik grins. He says, “I made you breakfast. That is, um…I made you eggs. I wondered if you might like something…”

He is so awkward in speaking that Philippe can’t help but go over to him and kiss him on the cheek. Whenever he is like this he remembers how much he likes Erik, how much he…well, he hasn’t said it to Erik yet and he’s not sure when he will, but loves him. Erik seems like a man out of a picture book or an opera sometimes, but for Philippe he is always human, almost painfully so.

Erik has stilled next to him, unbearably vulnerable, so Philippe gives him another kiss on the cheek, but this one is a loud smack of the lips. Erik chokes on a laugh. “What’s that for?”

“Good morning,” Philippe sings at him. Once he’s gotten started it’s hard to stop. He kisses Erik one last time, gentle. “I’d like to see the breakfast you made. It sounds delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "J ust let .. Just let Philippe kiss Erik goodmorning out of love.. I beg"  
> Lols :)


End file.
